The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for conveniently providing and dispensing paper products, and more particularly to a portably caddy for holding and dispensing such paper products.
Disposable plates, napkins and utensils have made the preparation of meals, picnics, camping events, barbeques, etc. easier to prepare for and clean up after as the plates, napkins and utensils may simply be thrown out after use. However and for events away from the comforts of home there is still the need to carry all of the required staples to the event. In addition, there is still a need for an efficient way to dispense the required staples for use at the event.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for providing napkins and other items.